Valkubus Love
by Star Anttila
Summary: Story takes place after the brazenwood. Tamsin has been ignoring Bo to get her thought and feelings Straight. Bo wasn't completly sure how she felt either, but she missed Tamsin. Dyson and Kenzi try to help them talk about what happened. But when their plan fails, they ask Trick for help. Kenzi knows if they talked, then would realize their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Valkubus Love

After the kiss between Bo and Tamsin in Brazenwood, Tamsin started distancing herself from Bo. Trying to avoid her so that she could get her feelings straight. Tamsin was confused; she wasn't completely sure what came over her. She was happy that Bo wasn't hurt but she never thought that she'd be having urges for more. One night Tamsin got a text from Dyson, asking if she could meet him at the Dal to talk about a case they were working on. Not knowing that Bo and Kenzi were going there for a girl's night that same night. When she arrived she didn't see Dyson, so she took a sit at the end of the bar, closet to the door so she could she who was coming in the door. As the door opened Trick came toward Tamsin and asked what she's like to drink.

Tamsin got distracted by Trick asking her what she wanted to drink and didn't notice Kenzi and Bo walk in.

"Hit me with a beer and maybe even two shots" Tamsin replied

Trick looked shocked "two shots? What's the occasion?"

Tamsin smiled, "I'm actually waiting for Dyson, he wanted to talk about a case were working on. I've been texting him, no answer."

"Well you know Dyson, maybe he's with Hale. I'll get you your drink while your waiting for him"

"Thanks Trick" replied the Valkyrie.

Trick walked away and went over to the other side off the table to greet his granddaughter and Kenzi.

"Hello ladies, what can get you tonight?"

"Hey Trickster" replied Kenzi as she elbowed Bo, who was deep in thought.

"oh, hey trick. Can I get a beer please?"

"And two shots!" Kenzi said as Trick went over and gave Tamsin her beer and shoots.

"Hey Bo Bo, what's the matter?" Kenzi asked concerned tone. "Is this about the kiss between you and Valkyrie lips?" She joked.

Still no answer from Bo. Her jaw dropped when she saw the Valkyrie at the end of the bar.

Bo looked back at Kenzi, she opened up "After the kiss between Tamsin and I, I haven't seen her a lot… I didn't think the kiss was a big deal. I mean it was good, don't get me wrong. Kenzi nodding her head. But It was something that happened in the moment."

"Then why the sad face?" Kenzi looked confused

"Ever since the brake up with Lauren, I just haven't been able to stop thinking about Tamsin. I've also been having these weird urges. I don't know what it's all about, but I think there's something between us." Admitted the succubus.

"WAIT! Hold up, what kind of urges we talking about? Like sexual ones" Kenzi getting louder.

"Kenzi keep it down. Someone's going to hear you." Said Bo in a stern tone.

Kenzi looking over, "Like a certain blonde Valkyrie?" Kenzi pointing at Tamsin. Tamsin laughed as she noticed the two talking about her.

Just then Dyson walked in. Dyson walked over to Tamsin,

"Hey Tamsin" he said with a big smile.

"Dude where have you been you're a half an hour late! What's that all about?" Tamsin shot him a look.

"Sorry, I had to do a friend a favour then I had to stopped by Bo's place." Dyson replied.

"Well we're good as long you we don't have to talk about her" Tamsin said in an irritated tone.

Dyson looked around, put his hand on the table then looked at Tamsin, "Is this about that dark fae case again?"

"No! Can we just drop this… I told you I don't want to talk about her." Tamsin said in defense to Dyson's statement.

Dyson sat down beside Tamsin, "Hey, look I'm here for you. I was just asking because I'm concerned about my partner." Dyson admitted.

Tamsin turned to him, "Thank you…" then went back to drinking her beer.

All of a sudden Dyson heard a voice calling out wolf-man, he turned and he saw Kenzi and Bo.

"Hey, Tamsin I'm going to go over to talk to Kenzi and Bo."

As he walked away she asked "What about the case?!"

"We can talk about it after you get your head clear."

Tamsin turned back to her beer and took a sip. "Once you get your head clear" she mimicked Dyson.

When he got there he sat right beside Kenzi so Kenzi was in the middle of Bo and him. He saw Bo who by then was on her third beer and her fourth shot. Dyson gave Kenzi a look, she filed him in on the whole Tamsin thing.

"Bo, you know Tamsin just over there, she's all by herself" Dyson said hoping that Bo would go over and talk to her.

Bo looked at Dyson "I'd love to talk to her, but I'm not going to, I'm not even sure where we'd start. And who said she even wants to talk to me."

Kenzi looked a Dyson and whispered in his ear "what are we going to do? Are plan isn't working. They're not talking."

Dyson looked at Kenzi "Maybe we should ask trick to help us"

"The wolf- man with a plan, I like it" Kenzi said smiling to herself

Dyson kissed her lips.

"Let's go see what Trick can do for us" Kenzi said overjoyed to help her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dyson and Kenzi went down stairs to see if Trick could help them get Bo and Tamsin talking again. Trick looked at them and said

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't force them to talk. And either should you. If they care, they'll talk sooner or later. Just give it time. Let them do this on their own free will."

"Look… Trick, I know you don't want to force them to talk if there not ready, but they both feel something for each other and they're never going to know unless we help them out. I can see it in the way Tamsin looks at her. And Bo even said that she thinks there's something between them and that she couldn't stop thinking about Tamsin since then. I know Tamsin hasn't always been our favorite person… But since her rebirth, I feel like she's a new person and I want her to be happy. And I want the same for Bo. Trick please?" Begged Kenzi.

Trick finally gave in and made a special drink for Bo.

"Kenzi give this to Bo, it will most likely knock her out, it's that strong. But she should only be out for a half an hour or so." Trick said giving in to their plan

Kenzi asked "Why can't we give it to Tamsin too?"

Trick smiled, "Well, one of them would have to be awake, and Bo would be easier to target the Tamsin. Bo has had way more than Tamsin has, and besides, Tamsin is a Valkyrie. Then don't get any stronger than them. Trust me"

Kenzi walked over toward Bo and gave her the drink.

Bo thought nothing of it "Thanks Kenz!" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, uh; I'm going to hang out with Dyson tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?" Kenzi said shyly.

"Yeah, night have fun for the both of us Kenzi" she said as she had some of the drink Kenzi gave her.

Kenzi and Dyson then soon left. About 15 minutes later Tamsin heard a loud crash; she looked over and saw Bo lying on the floor. Tamsin ran over to her, feeling her pulse to see if she was okay. Tamsin could feel her breathing, she looked around looking for her friends, but she didn't see them.

Tamsin thought to herself, "What am I going to do with her?"

Tamsin had no other choice but to take Bo to her house and keep an eye on her. When Tamsin got home she took Bo and put her on the couch, then Tamsin turned on the TV. About a half an hour later she got a call from Kenzi. Tamsin picked up.

"Hey, do you know where Bo is?" Kenzi asked wondering if her plan worked.

"Yeah. Though she passed out a while ago. She's fine now. Don't worry Kenzi" Tamsin said what a smile.

"Where is she right now?" Kenzi asked

"She's right beside me, I've got her." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tamsin, I'm not home right now so would you mind keeping her with you? I won't be back till late tomorrow. Besides, she wants to talk to you, believe it or not." Kenzi said hoping she'd listen to her.

"Well why didn't she when she had the chance to?" Tamsin asked while looking at the succubus sleeping.

"Look Tamsin, I'm not sure but you to have a lot to talk about and I know somewhere deep down inside you want to talk to her. The kiss in Brazenwood, that's big. I know it's going to be hard, but you guys haven't seen each other in weeks. Just talk to her. I have to go but text me if she wakes up. Bye"

"bye Kenzi" Tamsin said as she put her phone on the table next to her.

A half an hour passed and Bo had finally woken up. Tamsin looked over and saw that Bo was finally up.

"Good evening Succubus" she said trying not to laugh.

"What… What happened to me?" Bo asked just waking up.

"I'm guessing you drank something funny and you passed out." Tamsin said looking down at Bo.

"How did I end up at your house?" asked Bo trying not to freak out.

"I uh… I brought you here, I didn't see Dyson or Kenzi, and I needed to go home, so I brought you with me." Tamsin admitted.

"Thanks… I guess I owe you one then Blondie"

"Well there's a catch… You have to stay with me till tomorrow. There is no way I'm letting you leave, and I kind of promised Kenzi too." Tamsin smiled a bit.

"Okay Valkyrie." Said Bo with a smile.

They watched TV in silence for 20 minutes till Tamsin broke the silence.

"Bo…" Tamsin said in a shy voice.

"Yeah Tamsin?" Bo asked looking at her.

"I think we should talk about that Brazenwood kiss…"' Tamsin admitted.

"I think we should too. I just want to say tha-"

Tamsin cut her off "I'm sorry I've been distant from you… I had a lot to think about. And I you had so many things going on at the moment and I just didn't think it was the right time. I just had to figure out how I felt and seeing you in the bar tonight, it's clear to me how I feel." Tamsin said.

"And… How do you feel about me?" asked Bo trying to hide her smile.

Tamsin leaned closer to Bo, their lips not far apart. She whispered into her ear "I really like you… Your eyes are both brown and blue; every time you're around I get butterflies. You never judged me. You're the only person I feel like I can be myself around. But I know it'll never happ"

Bo leaned in kissing her slowly. Cutting Tamsin off.

"I like you, too. It's taken me time to figure out how I feel about you, but ever since that kiss in Brazenwood I… I have been able to keep you off my mind. The things you make me feel when you're around. I feel like there's always been something between us, but I just never realized what till that day." Bo said trying not to blush.

Tamsin kissed Bo "I could feel something between us to. I just didn't know if it was just me" Tamsin said.

After Bo and Tamsin had talked they watched TV, they laughed, they ate, they talked and they fell asleep on the couch. Tamsin head her head on Bo's, Tamsin arms around Bo and Bo's arms holding onto Tamsin's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamsin woke up the next morning with Bo in her arm, she was happy about it, till she started to think about what happened with Bo last night. Bo was pretty drunk. Tamsin started to think that maybe Bo only said those things because of the alcohol. Tamsin slowly got up, trying not to wake up Bo, but failed. As she got up Bo woke up and grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Tamsin kissed her back.

"Morning Tamsin" Bo said well half asleep.

"Damn! That morning voice" Tamsin thought to herself. And replied "Morning Succubus. How was your sleep?"

"It was good; I slept better than most nights. What about yours?"

"It was… Different…" Tamsin said trying not to look at Bo.

"Hey… Tamsin?" Bo said walking over to where Tamsin was.

"Yeah Bo?" Tamsin said hoping Bo didn't ask about last night.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? If I did, then I'm really sorry." Bo said concerned about the Valkyrie.

Tamsin turned to face Bo "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about…"

"About last night?" Bo asked wondering if that was the problem.

"Well. Yeah." Tamsin replied.

"What about last night were you thinking about?" Bo asked curious about how Tamsin saw last night.

"I was thinking about what you told me. You were drunk and I-"Tamsin was cut off by Bo.

"I like you Tamsin" she said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand.

"I'm just not sure I believe you. I'm sorry" Tamsin said pulling her hand away.

"Tamsin… I meant what I said. I do like you, I'm not sure if you'll ever believe me. Just… Call me when you're sure this is what you want. Call me when you're ready, when you want as much as I do." And with that Bo was gone.

Tamsin had a lot of thinking to do; she thought and thought for hours, re running everything that happened that day and the day before. She liked Bo, she liked her a lot. She just needed time to think about things. A couple days later Tamsin went to the Dal, she just needed to get out of her condo. When Tamsin got to the bar she looked around and to her surprise, she saw Bo. Though Bo didn't have anything in front of her but a beer, and only one beer. Tamsin heard Bo talking to Trick about how she had woken up in Tamsin's arms. Bo said that every time she looked at Tamsin, her heart melted a little. Every time Tamsin was near, Bo couldn't help but stare at her.

Then Bo got sad and said "Why doesn't she understand. I looked her in the eyes and told her I liked her. I told her I wanted to be with her, and then the next day she gets all worried and takes everything back. Like none of that ever happened. To be honest, it broke my heart a little. And I had to leave before she saw the tears start to form. I need advice, Trick, what I should do?" Bo asked.

"Bo, maybe you should just give her some time. She's probably not sure what's going on" Trick replied.

"I want to give her more time, but I can't. I miss her smile, I miss her touch. I miss her laugh, I miss her." Bo said wishing she could see the Valkyrie.

"Then maybe you could bring her this for me." As he gave Bo the beer and pointed to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Thank you so much, I really hope she'll talk to me." She said before she walked over toward Tamsin with the beer on her hand.

Bo had a bunch of things she wanted to talk to Tamsin about, she wanted to know how she was, and she wanted to know if Tamsin thought about her as much as she thought about her. Bo just wanted to know if she'd ever be able to call Tamsin hers. She just wanted Tamsin.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkubus Love: Chapter 4

When Bo got over to where Tamsin was sitting she sat down right beside her & said "Uh, hey Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at Bo & replied "Hi… I've been thinking about what you said, a lot." Tamsin looked at her beer. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I was just in denial about someone like you having feelings for someone like me."

"Tamsin" Bo said as she put her hand under Tamsin's chin & lifted her head towards hers looking into her eyes. "It's okay... I really missed you"

"I missed you too Bo" Tamsin smiled at her. "I like your jacket. It uh… It hugs you in all the right places." Bo said as she moved her hand towards Tamsin's blue leather jacket. "You should wear it more often" she whispered into Tamsin's ear.

"well… If u like it so much, I just might" Tamsin smirked at her.

"It makes you look really hot…" Bo said smirking back at her.

It soon became very hard for the girls to breath; they were inches away for each other. Tamsin started to move her hand down Bo's back; Bo didn't notice till Tamsin's hand went lower down her body. Bo pulled Tamsin in for a kiss by the collar of her jacket, Tamsin rubbed her tongue against Bo's causing Bo to let out a small moan. Bo started kissing the left side of Tamsin's neck, "your. Place. Now." She said in between kisses. Tamsin nodded. When they got in the car Bo started taking off Tamsin's jacket, kissing Tamsin's collar bone. She stopped when Tamsin almost lost control over the car; Bo quickly grabbed the wheel & got them back on the road. Bo looked over at Tamsin & said "Now detective, aren't you supposed to be focusing on the road?" She laughed.

"I was before someone started distracting me… Damn. You're evil. You know that right?" Tamsin said trying hard to focus on the road.

Tamsin could feel a smile form on Bo lips. When they got inside Bo jumped on Tamsin & wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist. Tamsin carried Bo up the stairs not breaking the kiss. As they got up the stairs into the bed room, Bo jumped off Tamsin, and pushed Tamsin onto the bed. Bo then climbed on top of her. Bo started kissing down Tamsin's neck again.

"Let's you how those clothes look on the floor" Bo whispered in her ear.

Tamsin nodded in agreement. Tamsin wasted no time, practically ripping off Bo's black tank top. Tamsin broke the kiss, Bo biting her bottom lip, helping Tamsin pull her shirt off. Bo then pulled of Tamsin's pants. Revealing Tamsin's red underwear & pink bra. Bo started rubbing her body against Tamsin's abs, & thrusting her hips, causing Tamsin to let out a moan. Tamsin getting more aggressive she pulled of Bo's pants, looking down at Bo's black bra, & matching underwear. Tamsin started kissing her softly down her body & biting down on Bo's bottom lip. Tamsin moved down lower & kissed Bo's inner thighs. Bo let out a moan. Tamsin still exploring Bo's body, Tamsin took her tongue & started to kiss Bo right over her underwear line. The sexual tension between them was hotter than Bo had ever experienced and she became overwhelmed with emotions as Tamsin got closer to her g-spot. Tamsin took the succubus' red underwear between her teeth, pulling gently and letting them snap back against her. And with that she gently blew over Bo's clit, Bo tried to hold in her moan's but she let one out. Tamsin then slid 2 of her fingers inside of Bo and curled them inside of her. Tamsin dropped her head, swirling her tongue around Bo's clit. Bo threw her head back and screamed. Tamsin loved being in control. Tamsin then thrust her fingers in then out of Bo, continuously running them over her sweet spot, and curling them inside her. Bo grabbed the back of Tamsin's head, forcing Tamsin harder into her, Tamsin then increased the speed and force on Bo's clit with her tongue. Bo reciprocated, sliding 2 fingers inside of Tamsin and thumbing her clit. Bo was just getting started; she sent red waves of pleasure through Tamsin's center causing her to have an orgasm over and over. Bo slowly moved her hands onto Tamsin's hips, caressing her down her inner thighs. Bo put slid her two fingers back into Tamsin, moving her fingers faster and harder, curling her fingers. Bo could feel Tamsin getting tighter around her fingers. Bo removed her fingers from Tamsin's center and started licking her.

"Harder Bo. Harder" Tamsin screamed.

And Bo did what she was told, her pulled Tamsin closer and moved her fingers faster and harder inside Tamsin. Bo kissed Tamsin up her body and whispered in her ear "you're so wet" Bo went back down for the last time and licked Tamsin harder and faster than before and Tamsin let out a loud moan. When Bo was she laid right beside Tamsin. They stayed up talking for a while and when Tamsin fell asleep Bo was stay up, reliving what just happened. She had sex, she had sex with Tamsin. Something she only dreamed about, something she never thought would happen, but now that it did, she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. Bo fell asleep not to long after that moment. She fell asleep with her head on Tamsin chest, and Tamsin's arm was resting on Bo's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning when Tamsin woke up, she looked up and saw Bo still sound asleep on her chest. Tamsin grabbed her phone off of the table beside her and checked her messages, she had 5 unread messages. Two from Kenzi, one from Trick and two from Dyson. Kenzi asked if she had seen Bo, and she said to text her and let her know if she'd want to hang out. Both Dyson and Trick asked if Tamsin would be coming by the Dal today to hang out. Tamsin texted Kenzi back and said "Hey Kenzi. There's no need to worry about little Bo-Bo. She's safe, I'm sure of it. I'm going to hang out at the Dal later on tonight; I'll text and ask Bo if she wants to come. – T"

Tamsin then texted Trick and Dyson, and said she'd come by the Dal later on that night. Tamsin put her phone back on the table, and looked over at Bo. She kissed her head and went to go take a shower, but as she went toward the bathroom door see felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and saw that Bo had woken up.

"Morning Succubus" Tamsin smiled.

"Hey Valkyrie, leaving already?" she smirked

"No, I was going to shower; I didn't want to wake you. You're adorable when you're asleep" She blushed.

Bo's eyes lit up when Tamsin said she was going to shower. "Shower, huh" Bo couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Valkyrie's naked body. Bo wanted to join, but she was nervous about asking.

Tamsin thought to herself for a minute, "You can join me if you want" Tamsin said in a seductive voice.

"More time with you? Hells yes. Oh and I got a bunch of texts from Dyson and Trick asking if I wanted to come to the Dal later on tonight, Come with me?" Bo said with a big smile.

"Bo Dennis, are you asking me out?" Tamsin said in a shocked voice yet playful voice.

"Well, I don't know if you'd call it a date. But I'd love it if you were there with me as a friend" Bo replied.

Tamsin thought for a minute, a sad look came across her face. She had hoped that she'd be going out on a date with Bo, but if they were just friends with benefits, then that was fine with Tamsin. Tamsin said "Sure, I'd love to come hang out with you tonight"

Bo walked into the bathroom with Tamsin, thinking to herself, "Shit, did I just say we're going as friends… Dammit! I like Tamsin a lot, but am I ready to be with her?"

After Tamsin and Bo were done in the shower they got dressed. Tamsin was looking in the mirror when she notice a mark on her neck, Tamsin said to herself "Shit" as she ran her finger over the hickey that Bo had left on her neck from last night. Bo heard and walked over to Tamsin.

"What's wrong?" she said putting her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"Uh… Nothing." Tamsin said trying to hide the hickey from Bo.

"Tamsin please… Let me see." She begged.

Tamsin removed her hand from her neck and Bo saw the hickey she had given her. Bo laughed, "I'm so sorry about that. But you can't blame me. Your body is perfect." Bo moved Tamsin's hair away and kissed the hickey that she had given her. "I really can't keep my hands off you"

Tamsin turned and asked Bo, "Did you tell anyone that you were going to be with me last night?"

"Uh. No, I didn't. Why?" Bo asked not sure why Tamsin was upset about the hickey.

"Nothing, let's get going, we're going to be late if we don't leave now"

When Tamsin and Bo got to the Dal Kenzi, Dyson and Hale were already there. Tamsin went straight to the table where Dyson and Hale were, totally leaving Bo by herself. Bo walked over toward Kenzi.

"Hey Bo, where were you last night?" Kenzi asked

"Can you keep a secret?" Bo asked with a serious face.

"Yeah, I can. What is it? Where were you?" Kenzi asked

Just when Bo was about to tell Kenzi that she slept with Tamsin, Tamsin walked over. Bo stopped talking and looked up and down Tamsin's body.

"Sorry I left you like that, I just needed some… Space." Tamsin admitted to Bo.

"It's alright, I understand. Are you going stay and hang out with us?" Bo asked as she turned and grabbed Tamsin's hand.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to play pool with Dyson, he wants a rematch. Sorry Bo." Then Tamsin walked away.

"Bo!" Kenzi said shaking her arm.

"Yeah, Kenzi what is it?" Bo replied still watching Tamsin.

"Did you see that hickey on Tamsin's neck? Damn, whoever give her that, they must have really wanted her." Kenzi said shocked.

"Yeah, who could keep their hands off that girl? She gorgeous, and she has a really great body." Bo replied.

"So what were you going to tell me? Where were you last night?" Kenzi asked

"I was with… I was with Tamsin last night actually… It just happ-"

"You gave Tamsin that huge hickey, didn't you? Damn girl, you must really like her." Kenzi said almost jaw dropped.

"I really like her but she's mad at me for some reason. Not sure what I did" Bo replied.

"Well what happened when you woke up?" Kenzi asked curiously

"She invited me in the shower with her." Bo admitted

"Woah, Sex, than you two were in the shower together. Wow you guys work fast." Kenzi joked.

"Anyway, I checked my phone and I saw how everyone asked me if I wanted to come by here. So I asked Tamsin if she'd want to come with me. Then she asked me if I was asking her out. I said no I just thought we could go as friends." Bo replied.

"Well I see the problem… Bo, you hurt her feelings." Kenzi said.

'What, how? What did I do?" Bo asked.

"You slept with her, probably cuddled with her. Woke up, she asked you to join her in the shower, then you asked her to come to the Dal with you. Then when she asked if you were asking her out, you told her it was just as friends. She wants to be your babe, Bo. Can't you tell? She's been waiting for you then when she finally had you; you called her your friend" Kenzi said.

"Shit… I never even thought of it like that. Poor Tamsin, she probably hates me right now. I do want to be with her." Bo admitted.

"Then let her cool off and tell her how you really feel. Before it's too late." Kenzi replied.

"I will." Bo replied.

"Bo, just do it before she changes her mind. And remember, she's probably really hurt, so don't push her to hard. And remember, she really likes you."

"How are you so sure about her?" Bo asked.

"Cause Bo-Bo, I see the way she looks at you when you're not looking, I'm not sure she even realizes that I notice her staring at you. Anyway, get her alone and talk with her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the talk she had with Kenzi, Bo just sat and drank her beer and watched Dyson and Tamsin play pool, Tamsin betting his every time. Kenzi hanging out with Hale, talking about something and laughing, all of a sudden Bo turned around and her heart sank at what she saw. She saw Tamsin and Dyson share a kiss. After the kiss Tamsin walked over it get a beer, not noticing Bo had seen Dyson and her share a drunken kiss. Tamsin looked over at Bo and noticed her not paying any attention, almost like someone just cut her heart open.

Tamsin taped her on the shoulder, "Hey, succubus. What's wrong? Looks like someone just stabbed you in the heart, you okay?" Tamsin asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Bo pause, "No actually, I'm not fine. I'm going home. I don't need this shit. Go have fun with your new toy." Then Bo got up and walked toward the parking lot of the Dal.

Tamsin got up from the seat beside where Bo was sitting and ran after her. Calling out Bo's name, trying to figure out why Bo was so mad all of a sudden. And what did she mean by "new toy" Tamsin thought to herself. Tamsin finally got close enough to Bo to grab her arm.

"Leave me alone Tamsin." Bo said trying to put her arm out of Tamsin's grip. But it didn't work.

"Bo… Please, talk to me. What happened?" Tamsin begged.

Bo didn't say anything she just stood there, with her back toward Tamsin still. Tamsin didn't know what to do, Bo had never been this mad before.

"I think you should go… I have a feeling little wolf is waiting for you." Bo said.

"Woah, woah! Dyson and I are just friends. Bo can we talk about this… Please?" Tamsin begged again.

"Whatever…" Bo replied

Tamsin and Bo walked toward Tamsin's blue truck. Tamsin drove as fast as could to get away from this awkward silence in the car. When they got inside Bo wasn't as angry anymore. It just hit her, Tamsin had moved on because she never told Tamsin how she felt. Bo started to cry. Tamsin was putting her keys away when she heard cry, she turned to look at Bo sitting on the couch, crying. Tamsin ran over to her.

"Hey, succubus. What's wrong, you have that face again."

Her tears slowed a bit at the touch of the Valkyrie. Yet Bo said nothing. Tamsin kissed on her the forehead and pulled Bo into a tight hug. Bo stopped crying, she looked up at Bo. Then she looked down at the floor.

"I saw you and Dyson kiss tonight; it broke my heart to see you with anyone else besides me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you today. I never meant for you think that we were just friends. Or that we were just fuck buddies." Bo admitted.

"Bo… I'm sorry you saw that. It didn't mean anything to me or even to him. We were both just really drunk at the time and it just happened. I'm sorry I broke your heart Bo. I really didn't mean it." Tamsin replied, grabbing Bo's hand.

"Look, Tamsin I know you were mad at me before. I never realized that you wanted to go on a date with me, so I freaked out and said no. Tamsin, I do want to be with you and, I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't." Bo said, feeling better that she got that off her chest.

"Hey. Bo. It's okay." Tamsin kissed Bo's lips. Tamsin could feel Bo smile against her lips.

"We've had a long day today. Let's not talk about it. Let's just have a night all to our selves. Nothing but you and I, okay?" Tamsin said.

"As long as I have you with me, I really don't need or want anything else. You're like the most snarky, bitchy, annoying, honest, real, caring and adorable person I've ever met. Now, let's get that ass of yours upstairs. There are lots I want to do with it, and I don't like waiting" Bo replied with a wink.

A smile appeared on Tamsin's face because of the words Bo had just said, and by the fact that Bo had something In store for her.

Tamsin stood up and pulled Bo up off the couch, pulling her into another kiss, this time she moved her tongue along the bottom of Bo's lips, causing Bo's to moan inside her mouth. Tamsin broke off the kiss the lead the succubus up stairs to the bedroom. When they got upstairs Tamsin fell on the bed. When Bo came close enough she pulled her down on top of her and they had a total make out session. Bo striped Tamsin, and then Tamsin striped Bo. When they got in bed they didn't have sex, they just made out for hours, they talked, and they laughed. They even fell asleep in each other's arms. Their naked bodies keeping each other warm, while cuddling in each other's arms all night, nothing could be more perfect. In the middle of the night Tamsin woke up feeling really hot not sure what was going on, she looked over at Bo. She saw the biggest smile on her face, and that made Tamsin smile. There it was again, that feeling. She looked under the blanket and saw that Bo was sending waves of pleasure through her body, Tamsin didn't mind it at first, but it stopped her from sleeping. She wasn't sure what was going on so she tried to wake Bo up, she tried shaking her, nothing happened. Bo's smile grew when Tamsin touched her, "What could she possible be thinking about to make her smile so much?" Tamsin thought. Tamsin noticed her body temperature lower after however long Bo was sending waves through her body. She saw the smile on Bo's face suddenly disappear; Bo almost broke out in tears before Tamsin managed to finally wake her up from whatever dream was causing her so much pain.

"Bo. What happened?" Tamsin asked.  
"Hey Tamsin." Bo smiled.

"What happened, you were smiling and sending waves through my body, and then all of a sudden you stopped and almost broke out into tears." Tamsin replied.

"I don't know, it was nothing, I promise. Just….. Go back to sleep." Bo said.

"Bo, whatever the dream was, it almost made you cry. Please, what was it?" Tamsin begged.

"Tamsin, leave it alone" Bo snapped.

"I can't tell her I had a dream that I was with her. Lauren and I were together, talking, and Tamsin saw us kissing. But Lauren kissed me; I didn't even like it or kiss back. But I didn't push her away either… When I saw Tamsin standing in the room I ran to her, she pulled away. I tried to explain what happened, but she pushed me away. Before she ran out the door I saw tears in her eyes, I really broke her heart. How can I live without her? She's my life; she's the one I've been waiting for all this time… She's my… My everything and I lost her just like that." Bo thought thinking back to her dream.

"I'm sorry Bo… I was just worried about you…" Tamsin said looking away from Bo.

"Tamsin" Bo said pulling her face towards hers. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. The dream. My dream, Lauren came over to talk to me about her and I. She wanted me back, but I told her that I didn't want to."

"Bo. You don't have to" Tamsin replied.

"Let me Finnish" Tamsin nodded letting her Finnish. "I told her I was with you, and I couldn't be happier." Tamsin smiled hearing that. "Lauren didn't listen, she leaned in and kissed me, I didn't kiss back or even like the kiss. I didn't push her away until a little later. But by then it was too late, you were standing in the door way. I noticed you standing there, I ran to you but you turned away. I tried to explain to you what happened, but you didn't listen. You ran out of the door before I could say anything. Before you left I saw tears in your eyes. I couldn't forgive myself for breaking your heart like that, and that was the day I realized if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anyone else. I never loved anyone after you."

Tamsin didn't say anything she was still thinking over everything Bo had just said. "I could never forgive myself. That was the day I realized if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anyone else. I never loved anyone after you." The words just kept replying inside her head. Nobody ever cared about her like that, not like how Bo did.

"Tamsin… Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Uh-huh, just thinking." Tamsin replied.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, and nothing will ever come between us. I promise, as long as there's something between us, I'm going to fight, for you."

Tamsin looked Bo in the eyes, she leaned over and whispered and Bo's ear"Thank you hot-pants." Tamsin smiled and kissed Bo's lips. "Come here, let's go back to sleep"

"Goodnight Valkyrie" Bo said pulling Tamsin closer and kissing her forehead.

"Night hot-pants" Tamsin replied not letting go of Bo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Tamsin is woken up by the alarm on her phone. She rolls over and looks at the time, "Shit." She mumbles to herself. She tries to get up slowly but was soon interrupted by a certain Succubus.

"Uh, where do you think you're going? Its **8:30**" Bo said.

"Yeah… Succubus, I'm a detective remember? I have to go to work. Wish I could stay here with you, but I can't." Tamsin replied.

"You're leaving already? I thought maybe you could stay; I have plans for you. What about an early morning rematch?" Bo said.

"Hmm. Well I guess I could stay just a little longer. I'm so going to win." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You think, huh? Bo asked smiling and kissing Tamsin on the lips.

"You know I will babe." Tamsin replied with a smirk.

"You're ass is totally mine, Blondie." Bo winked as she pulled Tamsin on top of her and kissed her down her neck and chest.

When Tamsin arrives at the station, she is soon greeted by her partner. "You're late. Tamsin, where have you been?" Dyson asked.

"Relax wolf-man. I was… taking care of a very, very dirty job. It needed a certain, Valkyrie's touch." Tamsin smiled thinking about what Bo and her had done this morning.

"Okay, whatever. I don't want to know. Anyways, we got a case. It's an very unusual one too." Dyson said.

"Cool, at least I'm not going to be sitting around doing paperwork again." Tamsin replied with a smile.

Just then the phone rang "I got it" Dyson said.

"Good. Cause I know I wasn't going to" Tamsin thought to herself.

"Hello. Um, yes. Whenever's good for you. Yeah, now's perfect. Alright, see you soon. Goodbye." Then he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tamsin asked.

"We just got some help on our case." Dyson asked. "Oh… Great witch ass-hat is it now?" Tamsin asked.

Before Dyson could reply Bo had walked in. Both Tamsin and Dyson turned and look up at her.

"Hey Dyson. Tamsin." Bo said.

"Hello Bo" Dyson replied.

"Bo…" Tamsin replied with her usual stare.

"Are you two ever going to get along? Anyway, come on in. We should get started on this case." Dyson said.

"Nice hickey there Detective Blondie." Bo smirked at her work on Tamsin neck.

Tamsin walked be hide Bo and grabbed her wrists. "What's wrong Tamsin?" Bo asked.

Tamsin whispered in her ear, and smirked "I just can't wait to take those clothes off you."

"You're really sexy, Tam-Tam. But you might want to watch out, things might get dirty." Bo said slapping Tamsin's ass and walking over to the room Dyson was waiting in. With Tamsin slowing following be hide her.

"Okay, now that we're all here." Dyson looked at Tamsin and Bo.

"We can start on this case, and you guys, can you at least try to get along for once. We'd been done a lot faster."

"I can do it, what about you Succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Bo smiled.

"Okay. Now let's get this show on the road then." Tamsin replied.

"Well my client came to me because her friend went missing. She said that he never misses work. He's been gone for about a week or so." Bo said.

"So he works all time, he's been missing around a week. Is he Fae?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, he is. But he doesn't have any family." Dyson added.

"That's weird…" Bo replied.

"Well not everyone has family, or at least they don't want to be involved with them." Tamsin said.

"That's very possible. This Fae isn't dangerous though. Why would they stay away from them?" Dyson replied.

"Maybe he caused harm to the family. Is he Light or Dark fae?" Bo asked.

Dyson looked down at the paper. "He's Light fae. Though I'm still not sure why he wouldn't have any family listed on his file" Dyson said.

The conversation on the case was soon the last thing on Tamsin's mind. Tamsin started thinking about Bo's body grinding on hers. "Shit" she said to herself.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked. But Tamsin was too deep in thought to hear the succubus call her name. So Bo tired again. "Tamsin?" Bo asked while holding Tamsin's arm and giving it a light squeeze.

"Hmmm, yes?" Tamsin looked down at Bo's hand on her arm.

"Are you alright? You just suddenly just went all red…" Bo asked.

"I'm fine succulette, no need to worry." Tamsin smirked. She looked at Dyson. "Where was the man last seen?"

Dyson looked down at the file. "Around the outside of town. About two and a half weeks ago." Dyson replied.

"Okay. Let's go out and look for this guy." Tamsin said.

"Not so fast partner... Were still not sure exactly, where he was seen. We just know it was in the outside of town. And we're not sure what he looks like." Dyson frowned a bit. "Well have to wait till tomorrow to search for this man."

"Okay, well. What time should I-" Bo was cut of by Tamsin.

"Well, it's getting late. So, let's go get tanked." Tamsin looked at Dyson then smirked. "Hey, want to join us Succubus?"

"Well, why not? Never too early to get tanked." Bo relied with a smile, then she texted Kenzi and told her to meet her at the Dal.

"Meet you in the truck." Tamsin said walking out with Dyson.

"Hey, Tamsin. As much as I want Bo around, are you sure it's a good idea. I mean you two in the same car together. Are you sure it won't like… Blow up or something?" Dyson asked.

"It won't. Don't tell the succubus this, but she's not too bad. Annoying sometimes, but not bad at all." Tamsin smiled.

"Who's not too bad?" Bo asked walking towards the truck with the rest of them.

"No one. No one at all Succubus." Tamsin answered.

"Uh, Dyson could you give us a minute?" Bo asked.

"Sure, I'll wait in the truck." Dyson responded.

"Thank you." Bo said in a sweet voice.

As soon as Dyson was in the truck Bo pulled Tamsin a couple feet away.

"What did you want to talk about succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"I just wanted you to myself for a bit." Bo smiled.

"Can't get enough, can you?" Tamsin smirked.

"No, not at all." Bo smiled. Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin on the lips softly. "When do you want to tell them about us?" Bo asked.

"**Us.** I like the sound of that. And we can tell them whenever you're ready. I told you Bo, I'm not hiding you. I just think that since we're in a **relationship, **we should do it when we're ready. But you know me, I'm always ready. I'm not rushing you, we can do this whenever, okay?" Tamsin replied.

"Okay, I'm ready tonight." Bo smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to be ready, it's just… I don't want to hurt anyone and-"

"Bo. I understand, just relax. You're much cuter that way." Tamsin smiled. Bo held her arm out and wacked Tamsin in the arm lightly. "Alright, alright. You're always cute. Now let's get back to the truck before Dyson thinks we're killing each other."

"Agreed." Bo said. The ride to the Dal was short and mostly silent, not awkward just a bit silent. Not that anyone minded. Tamsin didn't say much during the ride, she just focused on the road, and Bo and Dyson talked a bit more about the case.


End file.
